5 Plus 1 Things Sesshoumaru loves about Rin
by WonderWoman27
Summary: Just what the title says. The five things that Sesshoumaru loved about Rin and the one thing he didn't.
1. Chapter 1

Her Smile

Many people liked smiles. That's not such an unusual thing to like, as smiles are generally quite pleasant. To some people, however, smiles were something to be used against your enemy, and nothing more. Sesshoumaru was one of those people. Smiles portrayed happiness, and if one found the source of someone's happiness then it wasn't so difficult to manipulate them.

The only exception was Rin. Her smiles gleamed, they shined, and that magnificence was only multiplied when she directed the expression towards him. Her smiles were precious, and most of them were given to him (which made him quite smug).

He rarely returned her smiles, for he was an all powerful yokai! Showing what made him happy would not only give away his weakness, but endanger Rin as well. He would not have that! Even though he remained impassive, even though he rarely returned those smiles (or basic conversations for that matter), the frequency of which she bestowed upon him these gifts never waned.

It was when she was around eighteen summers that that smile began to change. Well, how it made Sesshoumaru feel, anyway. Her chubby cheeks had all but disappeared. She filled out almost any kimono perfectly. Her hair fell in silky waves to her waist, and her lips were full and plump. Rin had become a women. Her smiles never changed, nor did their frequency, but suddenly Sesshoumaru felt an odd tightening in his chest whenever she looked in his direction.

And when she smiled, the world stopped, and he could swear his heart started beating faster. At first, he thought himself ill. When this became a constant occurrence, however, then he really started to worry. For he knew that Rin's smiles no longer made him happy... No, they made him fill with desire and pure joy. He no longer liked Rin's smiles-he loved them.


	2. Chapter 2

Her Eyes

He supposed that those big brown eyes were what made him bring her back from the dead in the first place. When he first met her, Rin stared at him, eyes wide. He supposed that she had found him fascinating. Brown eyes weren't that fascinating, at least not to the demon Sesshoumaru. But Rin's, even as a child, sparkled with intelligence.

A part of her eyes that he didn't adore, would be the depth to them. The depth that spoke volumes about the pain and suffering that she had become accustomed to in her youth. In a way, he loathed this part of them. Not only had her pain come to pain him, but these scars reminded him of how he had left her so long in that forest, in that village.

He had been such a fool then, thinking to himself what a sad excuse for a human the dirty and bruised young girl was. Now of course, he realized that she was simply showing him her kindness. That of which he was undeserving.

But those scars that could been seen in her eyes, the ones that were only visible to those who looked for them, lessened over the years she spent roaming the countryside with him and Jaken.

One day he came back from one of his battles with a lesser demon over a territory dispute. He came back to the spot he had left her and the pesky toad, and she smiled up at him, eyes sparkling. He had realized with a start that those scars had disappeared.

Oh yes, the yokai just loved Rin's eyes. They reminded him of the earth beneath his feet, and they gleamed mischievously most of the time. Most of all, he loved those eyes because they spoke of how with each passing day he returned to her and she waited for him, they healed each other's scars.


	3. Chapter 3

Her smell

How disgusting the scent of humans was to Sesshoumaru. They reeked of sweat, grim, and the most pitiful of all-weakness. Rin's scent was different. It reminded him of the flowers she loved to pick, and the clean breeze that ruffled through her hair.

As Rin grew, from a small child to an awkward teenager to a young women, that scent grew as well. It was no longer just sweet, her unique scent had gradually become so enticing that it was hard not to jump her.

This confused him, how could this happen? Sesshoumaru had practically raised Rin, how could he even think of her as his mate? Then he realized that none of it mattered, because he loved her.

It was the hardest thing he'd ever done, admitting that to her. He usually was completely indifferent, so lifting that mask-even to Rin-was very difficult. Even for an extremely powerful yokai like him.

As difficult as it may have been, it was definitely the most gratifying thing that had happened again. For once, he didn't care how the rest of the yokai felt about him, and he truly understood his father.


	4. Chapter 4

Her Mark

Rin had accepted Sesshoumaru. She loved him too. It was one of the few marvels in this world that genuinely astonished him. How could it not? He was not affectionate. Nor was he even human. Besides that, he had many other faults. But she did accept him, and Rin accepted him wholeheartedly.

When they had consummated that love, he had laid his mark upon her neck. He really liked that mark. It signified that acceptance, the love that they shared, and most importantly declared to any and all people (humans and demons alike) that she was his.

Rin was very beautiful. So Sesshoumaru wouldn't say that he was a possessive demon, he just killed anyone that touched what was his. It only happened once, and Rin hadn't spoke to him for days, so he learned to be less nonchalant about it. Thankfully, that one example seemed to ward off anymore males.

So actually, Sesshoumaru loved that mark. Not that he would ever let Rin know the reasons behind it. Nope, because even if he was a dog demon he definitely didn't like the dog house.


	5. Chapter 5

Her Laugh

Only a handful of people had ever heard Sesshoumaru's laugh and lived to tell the tale. Rin, was one of them, of course. He could never intentionally harm his mate. Inuyasha made the list too. That was another story, but Rin didn't want him harmed because he was Sesshoumaru's brother and what not. But then Kagome had heard his laugh too, because wherever that idiot brother of his went Kagome went too. And Jaken. That was it.

He rarely laughed, perhaps once every 6 moons before he met Rin. It greatly pleased her that this number skyrocketed by the time they were mated. In their private home, he would laugh at her faces, and her bad jokes. He would snort and clutch his sides and chuckle for minutes on end. He would never admit to as much. Ever.

But Rin's laugh was musical. It chimed like bells, and made his stomach feel like he was experiencing indigestion. Her laugh made him smile, and he would only accept hearing that laugh for the rest of eternity.


	6. Chapter 6

Her Obsession

He could never hate any part of Rin. She was his life mate, and he loved her. So he wouldn't say that he hated it that whenever they saw his half brother she had to tweak his ears. He just disliked it. Sesshoumaru was sure that his brother hated it.

So she had an obsession with dog ears, so what? It wouldn't bother him so if it was anyone but _him._

She liked it so he didn't say anything. But sometimes Sesshoumaru wonders, if maybe she knows. Maybe Rin just does it to get under his skin? But what purpose could it possibly serve? Nothing comes to mind. Well, after every time he reluctantly visits his brother he claims Rin again. Rather roughly too. It was probably all in his head though. She would never-no Rin was far to innocent for that.


End file.
